Quick Response (QR) codes are one example of two-dimensional barcodes. The creator of the QR code encodes information in the QR code that is read by a QR code reader. The information may include a universal resource locator (URL), text, phone numbers, or instructions to send a text message. QR code readers may be installed on a mobile device such as cellular phone. The QR code reader may use a camera of the mobile device to scan a QR code and decode the information encoded in the QR code. Then, depending on the content, the mobile phone may launch a web browser and direct the web browser to a URL, display text, call a phone number, or send a text message.